


Saved By the Elevator

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [34]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate episode, Gestapo, Helpful Wilson, Helpful and Caring Carter, Hurt Hogan, Unconscious Hogan, Underground Contact, Wedding Planning, Worried LeBeau, Worried Newkirk, Worried Schultz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Colonel Hogan slips away to meet with his underground contact as schedlued. He only has a few minutes before Schulz comes looking for him, so he has to make this meeting fast. He finds the room number, enters but is told to "freeze" and "turn around slowly" as soon as he closes the door. No time to run for it, so he has to listen to the two men behind him that turn out to be Gestapo men. Can Newkirk and LeBeau save him before he is brought to their headquarters?Based on the "Gowns by Yvette" episode.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Saved By the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the episode titled "Gowns by Yvette". Please read and enjoy!

Hogan’s POV:   
“Here,” I said as Schultz, Newkirk, LeBeau, and I stop in front of a closed door, “General Burkhalter’s sister’s room. LeBeau, do you have everything you need?” 

“I think so,” he said as he looked at everything in Newkirk’s hands before he started to pat himself down, “Wait. Where’s my sketchbook?” 

“Your what?” I asked. 

“My sketchbook!” he exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air, “I can’t make anything without my sketchbook!” 

“Relax! Relax! I’ll go get it,” I said as I pushed my way past Schultz and started down the hallway. 

I made sure to walk slow enough for Schultz to see that I wasn’t running off. When I got to the end of the hallway, I acted like I was going to turn right, but I waited until I heard the door close, so I could turn left. 

There’s an underground agent I’m scheduled to meet here on the same floor as General Burkhalter’s sister. I have to make this meeting fast and get any information I can about the rockets. 

I stopped at the door, knocked, and entered once I was told to come in. Unfortunately, my meeting was cut short because I was stopped by two German officers that were standing behind me. 

“Put your hands up and turn around slowly,” one of them ordered. 

My hands went up and my body turned slowly, just as they instructed. 

“Fellas,” I started as I faced them, “This is a misunderstanding. I’m in the wrong room.” 

“Quiet!” the taller one commanded as he looked at my contact, “Is this the underground agent you were scheduled to meet tonight?” 

“Underground agent!” I exclaimed, “You’re mistaken again sir. I am not an underground agent. I am here with the wedding committee for General Burkhalter’s sister. You can go ask Sergeant Schultz. He’s the man that brought us here from camp, he’s just down the hall.” 

“Enough!” the taller one snapped as he shoved his handcuffs into the shorter guard’s hands, “Cuff him. We’ll bring him down to headquarters where we can question him thoroughly. Maybe then he will tell us why he was meeting this man.” 

“I told you that I simply have the wrong room,” I tried one last time as the shorter guard snapped the cuffs on me. 

The cuffs were fastened too tight on my wrists. At least my hands were bound in front of me and not behind me. The strain in my arms plus the pain on my wrists from the cuffs isn’t the best combination. 

“Gag him if you have to,” the taller one ordered as he opened the door for the four of us to exit, “I don’t want to listen to him on the drive over.” 

“Yes sir,” the shorter one said as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around my mouth. 

Great. I have no idea how I’m going to get out of this. Preferably I would like to be free before we get to headquarters. Would make my life so much easier if I didn’t have to get tortured for information I don’t have tonight. 

Once the taller guard was sure the gag was on, he pushed my contact down the hallway while the shorter guard and I followed.

LeBeau’s POV:   
“What’s taking Colonel Hogan so long?” Newkirk whispered to me while we laid everything out on the bed as Schultz talked to Burkhalter’s sister about her wedding plans. 

“He should be back by now,” I told him, “I’ll go check on him.” 

“Hurry back,” he said before I snuck out of the room. 

I heard muffled voices followed by stern orders coming from what sound like German officers from down the hall. Not knowing what is coming towards me, I hid behind the small dresser that was placed in the hallway just outside our room. I peeked my head over the top of the dresser and waited until I saw the group of voices I heard reveal themselves to me at the end of the hallway. 

The voices got closer and closer until I could finally get the full picture of what was going on. I saw a German officer pushing one man in handcuffs down the hallway. But shortly after was Colonel Hogan, who was handcuffed and gagged, being pushed down the hallway by another officer. 

I waited until they passed the opening of our hallway before I scrambled into our room to tell Newkirk. 

  
Colonel Hogan’s POV:  
The two guards stood my contact and I in front of the closed elevator doors while we waited for them to open. I guess they’ve had too many people try to run away from them, so they have us stand in front of the closed doors and block us from going anywhere. 

“Mhmm,” I mumbled into the handkerchief that was shoved in my mouth. 

“Shut up!” the taller guard demanded as he hit me over the head with his pistol. Not enough to knock me out, but definitely enough to sting a little. 

The elevator doors open, and I turn towards the guards behind me, “Mhmm!” I mumbled again, trying to get them to take it off, so I can talk my way out of this. 

“Quiet!” the taller guard hissed as he shoved me into the open and empty elevator. 

Being handcuffed, gagged, and shoved into an elevator backwards isn’t the best thing. I couldn’t see how far back the far wall was from the entrance nor did I have any way to stop myself. 

I unexpectedly ran into the guardrail on the far wall, loss my balance and fell to the floor. 

“Don’t. Stay there,” the taller guard ordered as the three of them entered the elevator and hit the button to the lobby, “Don’t embarrass yourself with trying to get up.” 

Determined to get up without the use of my hands, and to prove to this guard that I could, I started to get my right knee on the floor, so I could push myself up. 

“I told you not to move!” the guard repeated as he took out his pistol and brought it down on my head. 

Once again had nothing to defend myself with. I took the blow, this one much harder than the first. Making my vision fuzzy and my head throbbing. I didn’t get a chance to even turn my head and look at the man that just hit me over the head. He came back a second time and hit my over the head with his pistol again. This time the blow was hard enough to make my fuzzy vision fade to black. 

LeBeau’s POV:  
“Colonel Hogan was captured by two German officers. I just saw them walking Colonel Hogan and our contact down the hallway,” I rushed to tell Newkirk as I approached the bed he was still at. 

“Captured? What are we going to do?” he asked, “Is there a way we can stop them before they get outside?” 

“We can ride with them in the elevator,” I answered, “Come on!” 

“Wait! Wait! Where are you two going!” Schultz asked as he noticed the two of us head towards the door. 

“Colonel Hogan says he needs help looking for the sketchbook. He thinks it might’ve fallen under a seat on the way over here,” Newkirk told him, “We’ll be right back Schultzie! I promise.” 

“Don’t take too long!” Schultz yelled after us as we closed the door. 

Newkirk and I ran down the hallway and to the elevator doors that were already closed. We looked up at the numbers above the elevator to see what floor they were on. Floor 5. They’re just below us, but they won’t be for long. Instead of running down to floor 5 and pushing the elevator button, we pushed the elevator button for our floor. To our luck, the elevator was close enough to our floor that it stopped going down. Instead, it worked it’s way back up. Back to the floor Colonel Hogan and the officers started on. 

This time, when the elevator doors open, we can ride with them. However, on our ride down, we will take out the guards and save Colonel Hogan and our contact. 

We heard the elevator stop on our floor and waited for the doors to open. I expected to find the four men I previously saw, standing in the elevator. Instead, I saw only three of them standing. The one that wasn’t standing was Colonel Hogan, he was passed out on the ground.

Newkirk and I didn’t waste any time after that. We stormed into the elevator, just before the doors closed. Newkirk took the guard on the right and I took the one on the left. It was a bit of a struggle for the both of us, but we finally got the two guards taken care of. They were both unconscious on one side of the elevator floor, one lying on top of the other. 

“Colonel Hogan?” Newkirk asked as I grabbed the guards guns just in case they would come to.

“How is he?” I asked as I moved closer to my two friends at the back of the elevator. 

“He’s coming around,” Newkirk told me as he started to help him into a sitting position, “He’s handcuffed. Find the keys will you?” 

“Oui,” I said as I began to search the unconscious guard closest to me for the keys. 

As soon as I got them, I went towards Colonel Hogan and uncuffed him. While I was doing that, he opened his eyes and started to look around the elevator. 

“Colonel Hogan,” Newkirk started as he moved to kneel in front of his face, so he could focus on him, “Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere else besides your head?” 

“I’m fine,” he sighed as he fixed his sleeves, so they went all the way down to the end of his wrists like they were supposed to. 

“You and our contact were captured by two Gestapo guards. Newkirk and I luckily got to you in time,” I explained as I got a good look at the wound on his head for the first time, “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Fine,” he sighed as he brought his hand up and gently touched the wound on the top of his head, “Just a little head wound.” 

“We found you bleeding and knocked out in the elevator. How many times did they hit you over the head?” I asked. 

“Two. No, three I think. Yeah, definitely three,” he said, battling with his own thoughts on how many times he was struck by the guard.

Newkirk and I glanced at each other, fearful of our Colonel’s state of mind if he had trouble answering that simple question. 

“Let’s get you two out of here,” Newkirk said as he turned and told the underground contact he could leave, and we would schedule a later time today while I brought Colonel Hogan to his feet. 

“Easy. Easy,” I said as I steadied the swaying man before me with my hands. 

“We’ve got ya sir,” Newkirk told him as he wrapped his arm around Colonel Hogan’s waist and began to lead him out of the elevator, “We’ll just go get Schultz and head back to camp, so Wilson can have a look at you.” 

“I don’t want to do that. Can’t I just go to sleep instead? I’m tired,” he whined as we stopped in front of Burkhalter’s sisters door. 

“No sir,” Newkirk told him as he brought one hand up and tapped his cheeks, “We need you to stay awake. You can get some sleep once Wilson has a look at you.” 

“Mmm,” he mumbled as he slumped further into my arms. 

“I’ll get Schultz,” I said as I opened the door and left it partially opened while Newkirk and Hogan stood outside. No need for Burkhalter’s sister to see Colonel Hogan like this. 

“Where have you boys been? Where are Newkirk and Colonel Hogan?” Schultz asked as soon as he saw me enter the room. 

“We need to go back to Stalag 13 now Schultz, Colonel Hogan’s hurt,” I answered quickly as I pulled him towards the door. 

“Hurt? He was only going to get your sketchbook. How can he be hurt?” he asked as he pulled himself out of my grasp, “You boys are pulling a prank on me again, aren’t you? Oh! Jolly jokers!” 

“This is not a prank Schultz! Some guys jumped Colonel Hogan when he was looking for the sketchbook outside.” I explained as I grabbed his arm again, “We’ve to go!” 

“I don’t believe you,” he told me with a look of disbelief on his face. 

“Here,” I sighed as I went to the door and opened it all the way. Now he can see Newkirk holding up a concussed Colonel Hogan in the doorway. 

I looked back at Schultz and saw his expression of disbelief has changed into a serious one, “Everybody to the car,” he ordered as he pushed me out of the room and shut the door. 

The three of us worked together in getting Colonel Hogan down the hallway, into the elevator, out of the hotel and into the back of the car. Newkirk got in the backseat first, I guided Colonel Hogan in next, and I followed him shortly after. 

“We’re all ready back here Schultz. Go,” Newkirk ordered as he took out his handkerchief to clean Colonel Hogan up a little. 

“He’s worse than we thought Newkirk. This is the worst concussion we’ve seen him have,” I told him. 

“I know,” he sighed as he used his handkerchief to wipe away the blood from our commanding officer’s temple, “Been a while since we’ve seen him like this.” 

Throughout the rest of the car ride, we both kept Colonel Hogan awake. We talked to him and asked him simple questions, most he was able to answer correctly. 

Schultz drove into the camp and parked the car outside Barracks 2, so we could easily get him inside. Newkirk and I got Colonel Hogan inside, and saw that Kinch, Carter, and Wilson were already waiting for us. 

“In here,” Wilson said as he pointed to Colonel Hogan’s room. 

“How did you guys know to be here waiting for us?” I asked, not remembering contacting them as we left the hotel. 

“Our underground contact reached out over the radio. Said Colonel Hogan was hit over the head and likely has a concussion,” Kinch explained as the six of us entered his room and closed the door. 

“Remind me to send him a ‘thank you’ present,” Newkirk said as he and I set Colonel Hogan down on the edge of his bed. 

“I’m just going to feel around your head Colonel Hogan. Want to see where you were struck,” Wilson explained as he started to reach out to him. 

“I can just show you where I got hit. Right here. See?” Colonel Hogan responded as he touched the wound on the top of his head before pulling his hand away quickly, “Ow!” 

“What’s wrong with him?” Carter asked, “He doesn’t normally act like this.” 

“It’s the concussion Carter,” Kinch said, “He’s a little confused and not himself right now. He will be alright after some rest and pain meds.” 

“Okay,” he said, “I’ll go get him an extra blanket to keep him warm. Will that help?” 

“That’ll be perfect Carter,” Newkirk said before Carter left. 

“Can’t we just use the blanket on Colonel Hogan’s top bunk?” I asked. 

“He just wants to help LeBeau, even if it is in a way that we don’t understand,” Kinch answered before he turned to Wilson who finished wrapping a bandage around Colonel Hogan’s wound, “How is he?” 

“Just a concussion this time. I gave him some pain meds and wrapped his wound. He’ll probably fall asleep soon which is okay. Just make sure someone wakes him every two hours and ask him some simple questions,” he explained as he packed up his supplies, “If anything else comes up then come and get me.”

“That’s all he needs? Pain meds, rest, and for one of us to wake him up every two hours with a small questionnaire?” I asked, wanting to make sure we weren’t missing anything. 

“That’s it. Just do what I’ve just said, and he will be just fine,” Wilson answered as he stepped towards the door as Carter opened it, “Excuse me.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Carter said as he quickly entered the room and went towards Colonel Hogan, “I got an extra blanket here for you sir.” 

“Mmm, tired,” he muttered as his eyes were slipping closed. 

“Then let’s get you to bed,” Carter told him as he took off Colonel Hogan’s jacket and button up shirt. 

“What’s that on his wrists?” Newkirk asked as he stepped forward and gently grabbed one, “He’s injured his wrists too.” 

His wrists both had angry red rings around them from the handcuffs we found him in. They dug deep enough to cause bleeding and discomfort, but not deep enough to make the wounds bleed profusely. 

“How?” Kinch asked. 

“We found him in handcuffs. They must’ve been on too tight, so they dug into his wrists,” I told him, “I’ll go get Wilson.” 

Wilson came back in, with more supplies this time, and tended to Colonel Hogan’s newly discovered wounds. He cleaned the wounds, put some salve on it, and wrapped both his wrists in bandages. 

“Before I leave again, do you know if he has been injured anywhere else?” Wilson asked as he rose from his chair again. 

“Not that we know of,” Kinch told him. 

“Can I go to bed now?” Colonel Hogan interrupted as he looked up at us with tired eyes. 

“Yes you can sir,” Carter told him as he walked towards him to help him to bed.

We watched as Carter put his hands on both of Colonel Hogan’s bare shoulders and guided him to lay down. Carter then took off Colonel Hogan’s boots and covered him up with two blankets. 

“There you go Colonel Hogan. Sleep tight,” he said before he turned back to us, “What?” 

“You did a great job Carter,” Newkirk told him as he wrapped his arm around Carter’s shoulders, “Let’s get out of here, so he can get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end! I hope you liked it and would appreciate any feedback you can give me!


End file.
